


Love Yourself as We Love You

by deadpandork



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Poly Relationship, poly!reibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpandork/pseuds/deadpandork
Summary: Reader is having a rough time during cadet training and is in sore need of time away from the pressures thrown onto them. Their lovers, Reiner and Bertolt, take it upon themselves to try and brighten their day even if it's just in the smallest of ways.





	Love Yourself as We Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A quick gift for one of my favorite SNK imagine blogs on tumblr. I wrote this with a fem! reader in mind, but it can be read as gender neutral as well. Please enjoy!

No one had ever lead you to believe that being a soldier was going to be easy, least of all yourself. When you had signed up to become a cadet, you’d done so with the drive and hope of making the top ten of your class, securing if not for yourself, for your family a safer life in the interior. Training was a grueling process, and as the three year term carried on, you could remember select few days that things got any easier. Each simulation, class, and practice built upon the last, and by the end of the three years, it was becoming less and less clear about just who would take the coveted ten places at the top of the class. The shear weight of your scores alone did nothing to lighten any lingering anxiety over your family’s safety or even daily life, and it was all too easy at times to lose sight of why you bothered to keep fighting in the first place. It was in these times though that you couldn’t be more thankful for the two boys currently settled in on either side of you, Reiner and Bertolt determined to help work you through another one of such heavy spells.  
Today had been one of these particularly rough days. You were fighting tooth and nail to get an edge on Ymir and Christa just to scrape by into the top ten. Your scores were nearly neck and neck, and with only a little over a month to go before graduation, every day counted. Falling behind even a single point could crush your dreams of a life in Wall Sina, and furthermore, a position in the Military Police with the two boys you loved most. So when your hand to hand combat review had come back today a full grade behind Ymir’s, it felt like your heart had been torn out of your chest. There was no room for mistakes like this, yet here you were, unable to pull through in the most dire times of your training. It was hard not to feel hopeless, and that was precisely the reason that your boys had pulled you aside that evening under the guise of ‘cleaning the stables.’ Sneaking in meetups between chores was really the only way the three of you got some sorely needed time alone, and it was with that in mind that Reiner and Bertolt had made the choice to ensure you had some well deserved affection tonight when you needed it most.  
“Come on, babe. Today was just a rough day. It sucks, I know, but shit... You’re gonna be fine,” Reiner reassured you, pressing a slow kiss to your lips as the three of you hid yourselves away, “It’s hard seeing that now, but come on. This isn’t the end.”  
“You think I don’t know that, Reiner?” you laughed hollowly in reply, “I’m well aware that this is just one day, but that doesn’t make it any easier to drag myself out of this. I’m never going to be good enough for where I want to be at this rate.”  
The blonde sighed heavily as all three of you lay alongside each other in a hay pile that evening, Bertolt cradling you back against his chest in an attempt of his own to offer a bit of comfort. He’d never been a man of many words, but even in his silence it was clear how desperately he wanted to comfort you. His lips pressed pleading kisses along your neck, an arm wrapped tightly around your waist all the while, and you couldn’t have missed the distressed sigh that escaped him if you tried. Clearly he was just as worried as Reiner, even if he didn’t want to say so out loud. It was a nice balance, in a way, Reiner talking too much at times and Bertolt too little. But you were always there as a balance between the two, and they in turn were prepared to be there for you in return.   
“You ARE good enough,” Bertolt reassured you suddenly with a whisper in your ear, another kiss pressed gently against its shell before he continued, “What you’re feeling now is understandable, but just... Just remember we’re here with you, ok? Things are never all that they seem.”  
“Bertl’s right, you know,” Reiner chimed in again, voice just as reassuring and cheerful as before, “You’ve gotten this far, haven’t ya? And even if YOU don’t feel so good about yourself today, we’ll be here to remind you why we love you in the first place and why you should love yourself just as much as we love you.”  
While you wanted to groan and shrug off the praise from the men, Reiner didn’t give you the chance, capturing your lips in a kiss once more while Bertolt allowed his hands to roam freely over your body. Yes, you may have felt unable to pull yourself from this rut in that moment, but clearly your boys were all too willing to love you just the same. In that way Bertolt’s words rang truer than ever; even in your lowest moments, you would always be good enough for them.


End file.
